zawfandomcom-20200214-history
Draken
Draken is one of the main protagonists of the web novel series, and a player of the game of the same name. A Huntsman, he is level 16. Appearance Draken is a tall, fair-skinned young man. His hair is brown and somewhat messy while his eyes are gray. He is quite toned, his movements strong and agile. By choice, he is often mistaken for an NPC which he uses as a method of stealth. His usual outfit reflects the style of a typical fantasy fisherman on Willowdrop. He wears loose dark blue pants that are tucked into the tops of his brown leather boots. Over it, he wears an unbuttoned golden-yellow over shirt over a v-neck white shirt that is fastened with loose leather string. Four different fishing hooks are hung on the mouth of his shirt pocket near the upper left side of his shirt. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and he usually wears a straw hat on his back hung by a string around his neck. This is absent when he is engaged in combat, where, instead, he wears his quiver. It is strapped to his chest and shoulder using two leather straps, the first vertically arcing over his shoulder and attaching to the other, a horizontal one around his chest. Additionally only present in combat are the sturdy leather bracers around each of his forearms. They extend to his hands and are as finger less. Background There is no known information on Draken's background. Equipment and Abilities Weapons * Bow Marrow * Autumn Crocus Abilities * Melee - Woven Hit: A smooth series combo of quick, but destructive jabs interwoven with sidesteps to either dodge incoming attacks or to maneuver to the opponent's blind spot. * Dash - Gallant Stride: A rapid sprint to a point nearby, in which a powerful force blows surrounding opponents to the side and closer opponents to the ground. * Attack - Autumn of the Nerves: An ability, only available for those with a weapon that makes use of arrows, in which the user's arrow fletchings automatically detach and anchor into the target, evoking paralysis. * Defend - Fall Leaves: A defensive ability that conjures a dense showering of leaves that blocks all attacks, but breaks with each impact. * Special - Heaven's Array: An ability, only available for those with a weapon that makes use of arrows, in which the user launches an arrow upwards that, at its peak, then splits into seven and homes its way toward the target. Followed by another, the second arrow shot upwards splits into three enhanced arrows, which also has a homing feature. Chronology Welcome to Zenith Arc Draken was first introduced in Add Them to the List as one of the several townspeople that were knocked down by Rayde. After she asks him for information on a store where she could customize her armor, they exchange one another's usernames before she leaves. Nicknaming him "Dragon," he remains in the crowd as she goes to Momo's Gear Shop. Clash of the Shops Arc During the Opening Ceremony and representatives' introductions, he appears again as he is called up, thought to be an NPC by Shadow and recognized by Rayde. Relationships Rayde Ever since their first meeting in the Market in Add Them to the List, Draken and Rayde have remained good friends. They seem to get along very well and engage in conversation whenever they see one another. Quotes * "Oh, hell. And I thought my disguise worked." * "Wait!... There are more players over there!" * "Rayde, give up!" * "Alright, that's enough." * "Thanks, I try." * "Argh, are you trying to break a tooth?" Trivia * He is represented by a straw-yellow color. * He is right-handed. * As Rayde's first meeting with him suggests, his name is pronounced very similarly to "dragon" but with a "ken" sound instead of the "guhn", as opposed to the commonly mistaken "Drei-ken". * His favorite fruit is orange. * Contrary to what she had believed upon their first meeting, Rayde has commented that he is not a believable NPC because he is not plain enough. Navigation